


Cleaning Up

by Akaicchi



Series: Prompts and Challenges [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, Friendship, M/M, POV First Person, Years Later, lonely people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaicchi/pseuds/Akaicchi
Summary: Kanji finds a drunk Dojima in town and decides to help him get home. He ends up realizing that Dojima and Adachi have been living lazily since Nanako moved away for college, and spends more time with the men than he had planned.Kanji's viewpoint.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a challenge to see what I could do with a story in the far future.

I see Dojima for the first time in months when I’m out late for a walk. He’s stumbling out of Shiroku’s, hurling a slurred remark at someone behind himself. He makes it a few feet and then collapses against the vending machine.

I jog over, worried he’s hurt or had a spat with someone who could give him trouble. “‘Sup?” I ask.

“Waugh!” he shrieks, falling to the ground.

“Old man?” I ask, taking off my hood. “S’Kanji.”

“O-oh,” he replies, catching his breath. “Yeah. Kanji...”

“Tatsumi? The only ‘Kanji’ in town?” I remind him. “Friends with your kid and your nephew?”

“Yup...” Dojima backs himself to lean against the wall. _He doesn’t remember me at all! I saw him the day Nanako left for college just a few months ago! Like, what?!_

“You okay?” I ask him. He’s curled up to sleep between the vending machine and one of the stores.

“Yeah,” he waves me off. “M’fine.”

I sigh, realizing the dumb cop really _is_ gonna sleep here if I leave him. “Want some help getting home? I can walk with you.”

Dojima doesn’t reply, already asleep. So I tug on his arm until I get him upright. “Wha?” he murmurs.

“I’m getting you home,” I assert. “Let’s go.”

It turns out to be more of a ‘drag’ then a ‘walk’, but he’s thankfully sobered up a bit by the time we reach his house. I fish the keys out of his pocket and open the door.

“Hello?” I call. No answer. No small thudding feet waiting to yell that I’m an intruder.

“Just me,” Dojima says. _So where’s Adachi?_

I pull him inside and sweep my eyes around. The place has become an absolute _sty_ in the two months since I’ve last visited. All of Nanako’s cleaning and organizing has gone down the tubes. There are beer cans, shochu bottles, takeout containers, newspapers (possibly used as napkins), and dirty dishes all over.

“Eww!” I gasp.

“What?” Dojima dumbly questions.

“Where’s Adachi?” I agitatedly ask, still appalled at how they’ve been living.

“Out with his coworkers,” Dojima tells me. “From the Junes.” He ends he sentence with a loud belch.

“That why you went out on your own? Having a tantrum?” I quip. Dojima rolls his eyes and yawns.

I groan. “This place has gone to such shit!” I drop his arm to pick up a can of beer I accidentally kicked over.

“Woah—” Dojima mutters, listing too far to the side. I grab his arm and haul him upright once again. “Whew! Thanks, Kanji,” he chuckles. “Thought I was a goner there!”

“You gotta pick this place up!” I moan. “What’s gonna happen when Nanako comes home for break?”

“Uuh?”

“That’s what I though...”

“Uuh!!” he repeats, more urgent. Dojima points to the bathroom and shakes his head.

 _Oh. He’s gotta puke._ I sigh and drag him over. The man falls to the floor as he flips up the seat and hurls.

I fold my arms and wait outside the door. “How long I gotta wait to make sure you don’t die?” I sarcastically ask him.

Dojima gives me a thumbs-up as he heaves. When he can speak again he tells me he’s good. He’ll just sleep in the bathroom.

“No,” I sigh. “C’mon, old man.” I grab Dojima under his shoulders and lift him to his feet. He doesn’t get the picture the first time I let go, so I have to catch him. “Fuck, you’re a mess!!”

I pull him up the stairs and into his room—Which smells like it hasn’t been aired out since Nanako left. His futon looks dubiously clean.

“Uhh,” I hum, pushing him towards it. “Go to sleep?” I start to gently drop him down, but Dojima’s not having it.

“Don’t leave me,” he mumbles, pulling me with himself. “Tohru’s not coming back tonight.”

“So?” I groan, trying to extract myself. “I’ve gotta get going!”

“No—” Dojima gets me all the way down by clumsily kicking out my foot. Then he rolls on top of me. “I don’t like it here all alone.”

“Man that’s too bad,” I say, feeling on the edge of aggravation. “But I gotta go.”

“Stay with me,” he sighs, starting to fall asleep for the _N_ th time.

“No thanks,” I reply, but I think he’s out again, already snoring.

“Fuck,” I say to the empty house.

 _I don’t really mind that he wants the company, but he doesn’t hafta trap me here!_ I roll Dojima off of me and exhale. _He could’ve invited me over sometime, instead of being his antisocial self._

 _…Or I could’ve been a better friend and invited HIM out,_ I realize. _Stuff always gets in the way. I guess he’s lonely, even with Adachi staying here._

_I don’t think he thought much about Nanako leaving for school until after it happened. He seemed totally okay with it, even the day she left on the train._

I get up and go to open the sliding glass door to let in some air—If not the stench is going to kill me. Then I lay back down on the futon, knowing I’d rather stay in here than with the mess downstairs.

_One thing is for certain: in the morning both Dojima and Adachi will be cleaning up under my watch!_


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day is... Cleaning and drinking, people, cleaning and drinking...

“Breakfast~” I hear as I slowly wake up. The door opens. And then there’s a scream.

“What?! You slept with _Kanji_?!” I hear Adachi shriek. Dojima winces and covers his ears. He’s managed to get back on top of me and he stinks like spilled alcohol and sweat.

“So what if I did?” Dojima replies.

“He did not,” I offer.

“ _Maybe_ I did,” Dojima corrects me.

“Auugh!!!” Adachi shouts.

“What?” Dojima asks, still not moving away, and now plugins his fingers in his ears. “You jealous?”

“I can’t _believe_ you!!” the other man screams.

“I’d like to make it very clear,” I break in. “That we _did_ _not_ sleep together.”

“We did it,” Dojima insists and I think I’m gonna punch him _._

I start to push Dojima away and he pushes back, hanging onto me. He’s surprisingly strong for an old man. Much better than the dead weight I was left with last night.

He’s smaller than me, but apparently not weaker. We just shove each other’s hands back and forth until he gives up and lightly slaps my face.

“Dammit!” I yell, and slap him back harder.

Dojima grunts when my hand strikes him, and then he does it again. What _was_ pushing, slowly devolves to a slapping fight.

Adachi just stands there, arms folded and lectures us about who the fuck knows what. After I’m sure both our faces are red from the bitch fight, I finally decide to knee Dojima in the groin.

This elicits a moan as he rolls away to protect himself. I sit up and hold my stinging cheeks.

“—just can’t believe it was the seven-foot-imbecile!” Adachi ends with, stamping on the ground. I glare at him and the man shrinks backwards, as if remembering that I _am_ halfway to seven feet. “Heh~” he nervously laughs. “Uh, breakfast, Kanji-kun?”

“You two are a goddamn disgusting trash fire!” I shout, frustrated.

Breakfast turns out to be instant noodles, which we eat after Dojima and I glare at each other for five minutes straight. When the food’s gone, I grab trash bags and hand one to each man.

“Adachi, trash. Dojima, recyclables. _Go!_ ” I order, grabbing a bottle of bleach-spray and a roll of paper towels. They bitch and moan, but do begin to pick up.

“Party’s over,” I grumble while I scrub the low table. “Live like humans!”

It takes us a good three hours before the house looks nearly respectable again. We scrub and vacuum until Adachi literally bleeds. The guy’s seriously weak.

“Now shower,” I tell them. “You fucken reek!!”

Dojima heads upstairs first. I call after him to throw his clothes in the wash and he swears at me. _Are they frigging children?!_

I’m left alone with Adachi, who’s collapsed onto he couch. He turns on the television and eats a box of candy.

“Why’re you still here?” I ask him. “You can rent your own place now, can’t you?” He’s been out of prison for almost two years.

The man rolls his eyes and throws a gummy into the air. It misses his mouth and he only picks it up when I scowl.

“As long as I can pay the bills, I don’t have to pay rent,” Adachi tells me. “And sometimes we have sex. It’s a pretty nice arrangement for me.”

“You’re so fucked in the head...” I groan. “Don’t the two of you want more than that?”

Adachi actually laughs. “You think someone like _me_ is gonna get more than that?”

_Well that’s depressing._

“I—I-I don’t know!” I loudly reply. Adachi rolls his eyes. “It’s still sad to give up hope.”

The man shrugs. “I’d be happy to live my life like this. I consider Ryoutarou and Nanako family. Best family I’ve had.”

“Then take some responsibility and take care of the place,” I retort, flocking his forehead. Adachi yips and holds the spot.

“What about Dojima? Don’t you want better for _him_?” I try.

“Ooh Kanji-kun!” Adachi snorts. “He gave up _way_ before me.”

 _That’s not what I wanna hear._ I pull my hands down face, exasperated at their antics. _This is what you’d expect from a bunch of delinquents, which Adachi kinda is. But Dojima too?_

I ruminate until Dojima comes back downstairs. He takes Adachi’s seat when the other man vacates it.

“You can do so much better,” I tell him, honestly disappointed.

“I’ll keep it clean, Kanji,” he patronizingly tells me.

“I meant Adachi,” I correct him.

Dojima pauses. “Oh, ah—What’d he tell you?”

“Enough.”

Dojima sighs and leans back. “I do what I can.”

“You could also quit drinking like that. It’s gonna catch up with you one of these days,” I say.

“You can mind your own damn business,” he asserts. Dojima crosses his legs and flicks to a different channel.

After he throws up a wall like usual, we sit in silence until Adachi gets back. He’s carrying a deck of cards and says we should play poker.

“I’m not losing my hard-earned money to you two!” I tell him.

“I was thinking the loser drinks,” Adachi pouts.

“I’m in,” Dojima immediately replies.

I groan and stand to leave. “I’m out,” I tell them. “It’s the middle of the afternoon! You two can drink yourselves sick on your own!”

“Like you have any other friends!” Adachi sneers.

I stupidly take the bait and stop halfway to the door. “Really?” I ask. “Says the convict.”

Adachi wiggles his eyebrows. “Bet we can beat you...”

“Oh don’t be a wuss!” Dojima goads me.

“I really don’t think I should,” I tell them.

“It’s the weekend,” Adachi pipes up. “Grab a seat.”

They protest more and more until I’m sitting with the two men at he low table. We’ve each got two beers to start, and Adachi’s dealing the cards.

He’s more dexterous than I remember, showing off a bridge and a reverse bridge. He quickly doles out the cards and asks if we wanna exchange any.

When we set down our hands, of course I lose. Dojima laughs, and then he loses next. Then I lose again, Adachi, Dojima, and so on. Until we’re all pretty drunk and not even playing cards anymore.

_Why did I agree to this again?_

I lean back and lie down on the tatami. Maybe I fall asleep, cause the next thing I know is Adachi is poking me and laughing.

I swat him away and groan. _My head feels all swimmy._

“This is why I don’t drink,” I say aloud with some effort.

“Leave ‘im alone, Tohru,” Dojima finally admonishes Adachi, who “aww”s but leaves me be. “You staying here?” he asks me. “It’s getting late again.”

 _Well I’m not walking home like this._ I nod and Adachi tells him I said “yes’”

“Come on,” Dojima sighs. “You can take the spare futon again.”

“I don’t wanna move,” I groan.

“Oi,” Dojima calls when I close my eyes again. He grabs onto my arms and drags me out form under the table. “Let’s go—Just throw your arms over my shoulders.”

I manage to do as he says and the man drags me up the stairs while Adachi cackles from behind me. He slaps my back a few times and I’d whack him if I didn’t think we’d all go tumbling down the stairs. _I think Dojima’s the only one who isn’t actually that drunk._

Adachi peels off and goes into his room. I hear him flop onto his futon and then he’s silent. Dojima gets me into his room and crouches down.

“I’m gonna let go of your arms now,” he slowly tells me. “You’re gonna fall on the bed, so don’t freak out.”

I nod and lean back when he tells me. “There,” Dojima says, clapping his hands. “Sleep it off.”

Sober tonight, he strips down to his boxers and gets into his own futon. Realizing I have work tomorrow, I try to unbutton my shirt so my clothes aren’t all wrinkled. I grunt and grumble, not getting very far.

“You need help?” Dojima sighs from next to me. I hear the rustle of the blanket as he gets up and does it for me. “Lean forward,” he instructs, so he can pull it out from under me. “Pants?”

“Yeah,” I tell him, suddenly unable to figure out how to work a belt.

The man does it for me, saying to lift my butt so he can slide them off. “That’s not lifting your butt,” he says after a minute. “Kanji, you want ‘em off or not?”

I get it done with some effort and then he groans. “Geez,” Dojima says. “Can you put your own dick back in your boxers?”

“It is,” I tell him.

“No,” he returns. “No... It’s hanging out and hard. Put it away.”

“It’s fine,” I tell him, reaching down to fix it.

I accidentally let out a ragged noise. _Everything feels so good when you’re drunk, apparently. I’ll file that away and—_

When I do it again, Dojima sighs heavily. “You want me to take care of it?” Thinking he means to get it back in my pants, I nod a few times.

That was not what he meant.

Instead, Dojima opens the slit in my boxers and pulls out my balls, too. The breath is knocked out of me as he palms them and rolls them around in his hand. I can’t even tell him that’s not what I meant—Not that I _want_ to.

Then I see him duck down and— _Holy shit I think he just licked it!_

Dojima does it again and I’m realizing this is really happening. “Uh—” I say, not really sure how to respond to this. “D-Dojima?”

“What?” he asks, leaning back. “It’s not good?”

I shake my head. _Not what I meant, man!_

“You want me to stop?” he tries this time.

“Ah—” I hum. “N-not really...”

“Okay,” the man shrugs and gets back to it.

_This..._

_Doesn’t faze him at all...?_

Now he’s got me most of the way in his mouth and I can’t help thrusting. Dojima holds me down by my hips and keeps going, taking me as far in as he can. I cover my mouth so I don’t shout because shit, I feel like I’m on fire!

I can’t stop shuddering and I slap his hand to let him know he should get the hell off because—

I feel like I’m going blank as I finish. I grab onto the futon and start twisting around. _It’s so much more intense than when I touch myself—_

And then I’m lying there, breathing heavy, and Dojima’s sitting back on his knees, looking at me like I’ve got a funny look on my face. He snickers, the first laugh I’ve seen from the man in ages.

“You should see your face,” he confirms before getting up to grab his cigarettes. “You care if I smoke?”

“N-n-not my house,” I say, still kinda dazed.

He shrugs and stands by the door, blowing the smoke outside. I feel a lot more sober, but also dead tired. I adjust my pants and roll over to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third day. Let's, uh, all be friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This was kinda just a quick sketch of an AU I came up with that's not super happy, but I wanted to leave it here with some hope for better times ^^
> 
> I promise I'm friendly and love talking about P4. Feel free to contact me on Tumblr (akaicchi-chosha) or Discord (Ojisan#6187). Comments are also appreciated!!! D: I work hard on this... Okay so this is just something I wrote on Friday night... But I still work hard on it!!

Morning comes much too soon. I wake up to my phone going off from inside my pocket— _And where are my pants?_

It’s pretty dark so I just crawl towards the sound until I find them. I fish it out of my pocket and press the button to answer.

“H-hello?” I ask in a raspy voice. I clear my throat and try again. “Who is it?” sounds a bit clearer.

“Kanji?” my mom asks. “Are you sick, son?”

“Y—up,” I say into the phone, suddenly very happy I decided to move into my own apartment. “What time is it?”

“It’s just eight, dear. I opened without you. Are you coming in?”

“Hoo,” I breathe. “Y-yeah,” I tell her. “I need—”

“I’ll drive you,” I hear a crackly voice pipe up from across the room. Dojima’s sitting up and lighting a cigarette.

“Yeah,” I repeat. “Yeah. I’ll be there in an hour. Sorry about this...”

“No it’s fine,” my mom tells me. “You’ve never taken a sick day. If you need it, I can manage on my own.” I hear her chuckle and I sigh. _I feel like a train hit me._

I rub my forehead and realize my hairs all over the place. I pat it into place and sigh. “Why don’t—“ I start. “How about I come in after lunch?” _That should be enough time for me to pull myself together._

“Suit yourself,” I’m told and then my mom hangs up.

I lie back down, beat. It gets brighter behind my eyelids, so I open them and see that Dojima’s pushing the curtain back. _So. Bright._ I roll over and over until I hit the futon and bury my face in the pillow.

“You hungover?” Dojima questions.

“There are reasons I don’t drink,” I reply in a muffled voice.

The man laughs. “Yeah, I’ve never seen you do that before. It was pretty funny!” I hear him thump over to the dresser and pull out clothes. “I’m taking a shower. Just go down whenever and find food. There’s gotta be something lying around.”

“I hope not literally,” I return and he chuckles, walking off down the hall.

I lie there for a while and can hear the water running, can hear Adachi getting up and using the toilet. The two of them start talking to each other, like this is all totally normal. _Do they just not close doors anymore?_

_—Did Adachi see what happened last night?!_

Thoroughly embarrassed, I hike up the covers over my head. And they slip off my feet. _This is definitely not my bed._

I have a special, extra-long futon at my apartment. Had to order it when I just didn’t stop growing. So I scrunch up my legs and stay there until Adachi walks into the room. I can tell it’s him because he makes much less noise when he walks.

“What’re you doing sleeping in, Kanji-kun?” he brightly—and loudly—questions.

I groan and don’t answer him. Adachi starts poking me in the back and giggling.

“ _I_ have to go to work like a responsible human being!” Adachi says. “So I’ll have to leave you now. Come back sometime~” He snorts and gets up, leaving me alone.

I think I fall back asleep, waking again when Dojima takes a seat on the floor next to me. “Coffee?”

Pushing the covers aside, I take a mug. “Why’re you being so friendly today?” I ask him. _It’s out of character._

“I’m always friendly,” the man scoffs.

“Then why did I never hear from you after Nanako moved?”

At that, his expression dips to a frown and he sighs. He doesn’t reply, just sips from his own mug and pushes mine to my mouth so I start drinking, too.

After I have half of it, Dojima finally speaks. “That’ll make you feel better...”

“Really,” I try again. “I thought we got pretty close over the years, old man.”

Now he laughs, probably remembering last night. When he stops, Dojima clears his throat and turns to me.

“You wouldn’t know,” he begins and I roll my eyes. “But when you get older, everything seems like an effort. It was nice and easy, just hanging around with Tohru, and then I fell into that pattern. He takes care of a lot of the stuff around here, and I hadn’t been out in a while, actually.”

“You mean before the other night when I found you?”

“Yeah,” he nods. “That’s the first time I went out drinking, probably since Nanako left.”

I have more of the coffee and think about what he’s told me. _He’s been cooped up here all that time? With just Adachi?_

“Then why’d you go out anyhow?” I settle on asking.

Dojima chuckles. “It’s stupid, really...”

I wait for him to go on, and he does. “Tohru had a work outing, and I guess I was jealous. I didn’t have any friends to go out drinking with, so I went on my own. Then I drank too much— _way_ too much—and you found me.”

I nod. “Yeah,” I laugh. “You were really wasted.”

“Hey, I returned the favor,” he quips and I almost spit out my coffee. “Not what I meant, you moron!” Dojima sighs. “I gave you a place to stay when you were drunk, too.”

“Yeah,” I agree. “‘M really glad I didn’t have to walk home.”

“I bet,” he snorts and pats me on the back.

“Shit—” I realize. “I do gotta get home now so I can get ready for work.” I hand Dojima my empty mug and put my clothes back on. “You can drive me?”

“Not a problem,” he waves me off.

We head downstairs and Dojima runs water in the mugs before grabbing his keys. I direct him to my place, but we don’t talk much more.

I’m getting out of the car when Dojima calls out to me. “You gonna come back sometime?” he asks. “Play cards again?” I see a smirk tugging at his lips as he throws the invitation.

“Yeah,” I reply. “You’ve got my number too, you know. If you ever wanna get out, you can always come here.”

Dojima smiles genuinely at me. “Thanks. I’ll consider it.”


End file.
